Ed, Edd n Eddy High School
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Ed, Edd, Bella and Eddy are now in High School, and have a whole new set of ed-ventures! What will happen in High School? And what happens when they all join different clubs, all of whom are enemies with each other?


Well, here's another FanFic! This is a well known type of FanFic! High School! That's right! I'm doing an Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy Go to High School FanFic! Enjoy! Starts on Valentine's Day, which is Eddy and FanFic Bella's dating anniversary! Yay!

* * *

Bella was at school with the Eds. She was humming happily. Why? Because it was Valentine's Day! The day of love! The day of kindness! The day of- "Hate!" Eddy exclaimed, "I hate school!" Bella looked at her boyfriend. "But Eddy! Today's Valentine's Day!" Bella said, "The day of love! The day of kindness! The day of-"

"Yeah yeah. We all heard the narration!" Eddy said. (There he goes! Breaking the fourth wall again!) "She's right, Eddy," Eds said, "It _is _Valentine's Day." Eddy glared at Edd. "So what?" He snapped, "If we don't get off school, then why have it?" Bella grabbed the front of Eddy's shirt, mad.

"Now, listen Mr. I-hate-everything," Bella hissed, "This is more than Valentine's Day. In case you don't remember, it's our anniversary. Now, I want you to be happy and nice. Understand?!" Bella shouted the last word, scaring the Eds. "Yeah, alright," Eddy said, fear in his voice.

"Good," Bella said, letting go of Eddy's shirt, "Now of you don't mind, I have to go find Felice." The small white cat had raced off during Bella's outburst. Bella walked off, calling Felice as she went. "Bella is scary when she's mad," Ed said. "I hate how _I'm _always the one she's mad at," Eddy growled.

"Eddy, can I give you a tip about dealing with Bella?" Edd asked. "Hell, I don't care," Eddy said. "Give her a stuffed animal or chocolate and a hug, and she'll forget anything you've done," Edd said. Eddy smiled. "Thanks," he said, "Your advise wasn't a piece of shit after all."

"Also, might not wanna swear," Edd said, "Bella doesn't like swearing so much. And I should add, I think from you, a kiss would do." Ed kept looking around nervously. "What's wrong, Ed?" Edd asked as Eddy walked off to find Bella. Before he left, he heard Ed yell "GIRLS ARE ICKY!" Eddy smiled as he turned the corner that Bella disappeared behind.

He found Bella sitting by a bench, trying to call Felice out from under it. Eddy walked up to her. "Hey," Eddy said, startling Bella. She popped her head up, which was under the bench, and hit it. She pulled her head up, rubbing it. "Crap," Bella said under her breath.

"What?" Bella said, still a little mad. "Just came to say sorry," Eddy said. Bella glared at him. "If that's true, then where's your sorry present?" She asked. "Right here," Eddy said, pulling Bella into a long kiss. When they broke apart, Bella smiled. "All is forgiven," Bella said.

"Yes!" Eddy said to himself. "Now, come on. Class is about to start," Bella said, pulling Eddy along. When they arrived at class, they sat in there two usual seats. The ones in the very back, right behind Ed. Edd sat in the front, so he could hear the teacher better.

Bella kept smiling at Eddy, neither one paying that much attention to the teacher. Bella was too busy thinking. She was remember back to the most important times in there relationship. Like the day they first met.

(FLASHBACK!)

Bella was in her room, setting it up. She had just moved in with her new step-brother and step-mom. She didn't know any English, only Italian. It helped that her step-brother, Double D or Edd, knew a little Italian. But only basic sentences, like 'Hello, my name is'

Just then, the door bell rang. Bella popped her head out her door to watch Double D answer the door. Only to see no one there. He walked back upstairs, only for the door bell to ring again. Bella watched from the top of the stairs as Double D some how got slapped in the face with a fish.

On the way back up, Double D held his nose. Bella had no idea why. He smelled good! But maybe that was because she was a cat. The door bell rang again, and Double D raced back downstairs to answer it, and a bucket of water fell on him. Bella understood why he didn't like that. She _hated _water.

The door bell rang once more, and this time Bella was at the foot of the stairs. Edd opened the door, and there was a boy standing there! (About time!) But, to Bella, this boy was the cutest, most handsome boy she'd ever seen! (I'm pretty sure you're wondering how she can say that with a strait face)

"Oh, hello Eddy," Edd said. Bella had no idea what he was saying. In fact, even if she _did _speak English, she would have no idea. She was too focused on the new boy. Edd looked at the door, then at the boy. "Was that you ringing my door bell?" He asked. "Who? Me? Of course not," the boy said, "So, what's new?"

"Oh, I have some _big _news!" Eds exclaimed, smiling. He turned to Bella and told her to come here using hand gestures. Bella walked over, a little nervous. "This is my new step-sister, Bella," Edd said. Bella waved and smiled. "Ciao," Bella said, "Mi chiamo Bella."

"She doesn't speak English," Edd explained. He turned to Bella. "Bella, this is Eddy." Bella looked at Edd, a little confused. Edd sighed, then turned to Eddy. "Help me out, here," Edd said. "What am _I _suppose to do?" Eddy asked rudely. Edd whispered something in Eddy's ear.

"Ok," Eddy sighed, then turned to Bella, "Ciao, mi chiamo Eddy." Bella looked like she understood. "Ohhhhhhhhhh," Bella said. She pointed at Eddy, "Eddy," She pointed at Edd, "Doppio D." Eddy looked confused. "That's _Double _D," he corrected. Edd sighed. "Doppio means Double, Eddy," he explained.

"Oh," Eddy said. Bella flushed, embarrassed. She wanted to impress this boy. But instead, she looked like an idiot. "Well, nice to meet you," Eddy said, shaking Bella's hand. She had no idea _what _he said. She only cared about the tingling she felt when the boy took her hand.

She had found love.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

Bella smiled at the memory. She remembered that she had said 'Ti amo' all day, which meant 'I love you' it Italian. No one knew what she was saying. Not even Edd. She had no idea what was going on all day. But she remembered at the end chasing a large candy ball, she would later know was a jawbreaker.

She preferred white chocolate. She smiled at another memory. When she had finally told Eddy how she felt- her first Valentine's Day in Peach Creek.

(FLASHBACK!)

(Two flashbacks in the time span of five minutes?! I must be crazy!)

We see Bella and the Eds by there lockers at school. The Eds were talking about something, but Bella was too focused on Eddy to care. Today was the day she would tell Eddy that she loved him.'I might as well tell him.' Bella thought. ' My whole room is covered in pictures of him.' (Creepy!)

She tuned in on what the Eds were saying. "Yup, Valentine's Day is just he same old grind for this chick magnet," Eddy said, pointing at himself. Bella giggled. He had no idea how right he was. Eddy walked to his locker and opened it, making a large stand pop out of it. (How does that fit in there?!)

A sign above it said 'Kiss The Hunk' in red letters. Edd read the sign and glanced at his step-sister. "Catch me. I'm gonna faint," Bella sighed quietly. Eddy put a jar on the table and looked around. "25 cents a smooch, ladies!" Eddy yelled. Bella's eyes widened with joy.

This was chance! But she had to act like she wasn't _super _crazy about it. When she came up with an excuse, she looked a little nervous. "Can I test it like I always test the scams?" Bella asked nervously. Eddy looked at Bella, as of he saw through her excuse. Apparently not. "Sure, why not?" Eddy shrugged.

Bella squealed silently as she walked- well, more like rushed- forward. She took out a quarter and put it on the table. As soon as she got the kiss of her life (Awwwwwwwwwww!) everything went pink and red, and there 're flowers and hearts everywhere.

"So?" Eddy asked eagerly. Bella smiled as she answered dreamily "It works."

(Later that day)

Everyone was in the cafeteria. Rolf had just saved them from the spells the 'mountain sprites' (AKA cupid) shot into them. There was only one problem. Bella hadn't been shot! Eddy had been, though, and he had fallen for Bella. She was in Heaven, her heart had skipped so many beats!

She had been waiting for this day. And now, it was gone. All thanks to that _idiota_, Rolf! She couldn't believe it! The only way she could get that back was if she was brave enough to tell Eddy. But, what if he laughed? What if he became scared of her, like he was of Lee?

These thoughts and more raced through Bella's head. She sighed. She _had _to tell him. She had promised herself she would today. She looked over at Eddy, who was about to leave. She had a sliver of hope. Just a moment ago, when Rolf had splashed that water on them, they were hugging.

When Eddy saw, he shouted and retracted his hands. But when he said 'Sorry' he sounded embarrassed. Almost like...he _liked _the hug. What if he liked her _back_, and was just to scared to say anything? "Eddy, wait," Bella said, making Eddy stop. "Yeah?" He asked. He looked kinda...hopeful.

"There's something I need to tell you," Bella said, looking at her feet, so she didn't see that Eddy looked excited. "Yeah?" He asked. "I..." Bella couldn't find the right words. She just pulled out her phone and showed Eddy the screen. It was a translation screen. It said...

English: I love you.

Italian: Ti amo.

Bella let Eddy ad the screen before saying "Ti amo." Eddy looked at Bella. "Really?" He asked. "Really," Bella confirmed. She put her phone back in her pocket (How does she have a pocket in a dress? I ask you!) and looked up at Eddy, to see that he was..._smiling._

Bella expected him to be surprised. But _he _surprised _her _when he hugged her! (It's my FanFic! He can act however I want!) "Ti amo," Eddy said. Bella looked suprised, but had tears of joy. "Ti amo anch'io," Bella responded, "I love you, too."

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

Bella smiled at that one, too. She remembered four words said by Eddy that she would never forget: _I hadn't been shot._ Bella had been most surprised by that. He _hadn't _been shot? Meaning he was acting..._on his own_? Bella had been speechless. She couldn't believe she and Eddy had liked each other without knowing!

But that's life sometimes. Like on there first anniversary...

(FLASHBACK!)

(_Three _flashbacks?! Now I'm just _insane_!)

Bella was at her house blowing up balloons with Nazz and Sarah. "So, why do you need all these balloons?" Nazz asked, throwing a bunch of red and pink balloons in the air. "I'm throwing a surprise anniversary party for me and Eddy," Bella explained. Sarah, who had been blowing up a red balloon, let it go.

It flew all over the room, going "THBTHBTHBTHB!" (I think that's how you spell that sound) Bella laughed as Nazz and Sarah looked at each other nervously. "An _anniversary _party?" Nazz repeated. "Sì, that's what I said," Bella said, "Why? Are you planning anything?"

Nazz and Sarah looked at each other nervously again. "No," Sarah said slowly. It was _kinda _the truth. _They _weren't planning a party, but _Eddy _was. And Eddy had asked the two girls To keep Bella busy, so she didn't ruin this surprise. But, what about _Bella's _surprise?

"Ok, we got the balloons, now we just need the cake," Bella said. "That's it?" Nazz asked, "Balloons and cake?" Bella nodded. "Balloons are for fun, and cake is for food," Bella explained, "I have a camera filled with all our best moments to play." Bella stood up to go get the cake. She d made it herself.

"Should we tell Eddy?" Sarah whispered to Nazz. "No way! You know how Bella gets when she's mad! And she wants this to be a surprise!" Nazz hissed. "Oh, she'll be surprised, alright," Sarah whispered. Bella took the cake out and put it on the table. "Ok, I think we're all ready," Bella said.

"Just act natural," Nazz whispered to Sarah. "Ok," Sarah whispered, then spoke loudly, "You should _really _have more food." Nazz nudged her in the side. "What was that for?" Sarah hissed. "I _said _act natural," Nazz whispered. "I am," Sarah said, then pointed at Bella, "She'll be listing foods all day."

Sure enough, Bella was listing possible food. "Chips, dip, carrots, celery, cauliflower, but not broccoli, Ed will run away screaming..." Bella said. She kept listing foods, and with her, she listed foods till 3:00, when _both _parties were suppose to start.

"Bella, it's time for the party to start," Nazz informed the still food listing Bella. Bella jumped and looked at her watch. It _was _time to start! "Oh dear! I'm not ready!" Bella cried. She started running around, "All I have is cake and balloons!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Nazz.

"Let's Just go over to his house with some cake or something," Nazz suggested. Bella sighed. "Ok," she said, slicing two pieces of cake. Bella held the cake behind her back as she walked over with her two BFFs. When they arrived at Eddy's house, they knocked and entered.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Bella jumped and almost dropped the cake. "Hey," Eddy said, smiling. Bella looked around and realized what had happened.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

Bella had explained that _she _had planned a party, too. Class ended, and everyone went to the next one. At lunch, Bella took something out of her lunchbox. It was a pack of mini cupcakes. She had made them herself. She passed one out to each Ed. "I made these last night," Bella explained.

"That explains why you were up so late," Edd said, taking his cupcake. "Yummy cupcakes!" Ed exclaimed, shoving the whole mini cupcake in his mouth. "Ed! Don't you have any manners?" Edd asked. "It's ok, Doppio D," Bella said, "That's what I do." And with that, she shoved the mini cupcake in her mouth, too.

"These are good," Eddy said. Bella smiled, but didn't say anything, due to the fact that her mouth was full of cupcake.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I revealed a lot about Eddy and FanFic Bella's past. It was really fun! (Three flashbacks?!) KIT for the next chapter!


End file.
